


Little Package of Death

by cyber_phobia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Androids are health nuts, Cigarettes, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Police Officer Reader, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyber_phobia/pseuds/cyber_phobia
Summary: RK900 does not agree with your life choices.





	Little Package of Death

It was not unusual to bombarded by the noise of busy activity once Hank and Connor entered the Police Station for the day. However, it was odd to be able to clearly distinguish particular voices above the bustle of the workplace. Connor curiously noted that the people surrounding the commotion seemed to be pointedly ignoring the disruption, save for a few half hidden smiles and snickers.  
Hank apparently did not see these reactions, based on the way he hurriedly pushed through the mass of coworkers to get to the source, nearly leaving his android partner behind. “Hank-!” Connor half heartedly called after the Lieutenant, more focused on tracking the man’s movements so he wouldn’t lose him. Not that he wouldn’t be able to find him if he did lose sight of Hank. The crowd thinned out suddenly as Connor reached the source of the commotion.  
“Give them back you prick!”  
“Cigarettes are extremely unhealthy for you and increase your chance of getting cancer in the future.”  
RK900, the upgraded version of his model, stood rigidly straight before his partner, one arm raised above his head. You wore an irritated and frustrated expression as you eyed the small package of cigarettes in his hand. Hank stood off to the side, a hand on the back of his neck as he watched the scene with an unsure gaze.  
“Chance. It increases the chance.”  
“Do all humans always take unnecessary risks?”  
The RK800 is distinctly reminded of a very similar situation occurring not too long ago between you and RK900.  
“I can’t believe you made me order salad. Who orders salad at a fast food restaurant? Who has salad at a fast food restaurant?”  
“Why are you so averse to consuming food that is beneficial for your health?”  
You had apparently noticed Connor hovering at the outer ring of the group, you rounded onto him almost immediately “Connor! Deal with your evil twin!” “RK800 and I-” “We are not-” both androids protested at the remark at the same time with identical incredulous looks.  
Connor saw Captain Fowler suddenly stand up from his desk through the glass walls of his office. The dark skinned man threw open the transparent door, not even stepping out fully before he began shouting “Y/N! Back to work! Now!” The small group of people who remained to watch the situation scattered before they could be called out as well. Connor followed Hank back to his- their desks, immediately shuffling through any paperwork or reports left there. The android briefly looked back at the corner where your and RK900’s desks were located, watching as you begrudgingly trailed after the android and slouching in your chair.  
Your hand suddenly shot out, swiping up an object that had been laid on your desk. You shook the box of cigarettes that the android had placed down only moments ago victoriously as RK900 scowled at the box as if it offended him. Connor hummed thoughtfully as he heard Hank chuckle beside him while pretending to still be working.


End file.
